Patience
by PixelVixen
Summary: It had been several weeks since Amon won the war, the revolution and her. She, once a being standing above all, was now just a fragment of her former existence as she lay there awaiting her fate. *Summary still pending*. ON HOLD till late March.
1. Darkness

**A/N: This will mostly be told from Korra's PoV apart from when some flashbacks appear. It takes place during 'Endgame' and an indefinite time after.**

Korra looked up to the small window in the ceiling and wondered. She had not seen the sun for at least two weeks now as she counted the days in her head.

_It had been several weeks since Amon won the war, the revolution and her. _

_He had brutally Bloodbended her in the Pro-bending Arena that evening when she and Mako had tried to reveal his identity but it had all been in vain. Even though the Air family had been saved or at least she hoped they still were. Unfortunately, they had been captured instead while being on the run after their little incident at the stage. _

_She had slipped while following Mako into a another room, and as Amon caught up with her he had taken away her bending after a futile attempt to break free from his Bloodbending grasp as he threw her against the walls several times until she nearly passed out from the pain. _

_It had alerted the Firebender who hadn't been prepared for the wrath that the Waterbender was about to use as he threw him across the hall the moment he had appeared from the room that was supposed to have kept them both hidden._

_Mako lost consciousness after hitting his head against a concrete wall and made a thud against the floor. The Bloodbender pulled the helpless girl across the hall by using her ponytail as a makeshift handle as she was dragged against her will still weak from the Bloodbending that had twisted her insides as she was brought face-to-face to witness the purification of her significant other._

"Ugh…" I groaned as I shifted in the mattress that was supposed to be my 'bed'. Although it felt more like hard wood due how thin it was. I had been thrown onto the cold hard floor along with a beaten up blanket and pillow that had seen better days as I lay here in this cold empty room apart from some broken-down crates that seemed to serve no purpose whatsoever, and a window that was too high to reach.

"Why" I kept asking myself repeatedly. It was not supposed to end like this. I was the world's savior for spirits sake and here I am now... Trapped, cleansed and broken but somehow still alive and I have no idea why.

I do not serve a purpose anymore and I mean it.

The people, my family and the world. I have let everyone down and even myself. I am nothing now so why bother keeping me alive.

What plans does the 'master purifier' have other than to show the world how much of a failure I am?

It feels so cold and empty, the emptiness is the worst part though as I feel like a hollow shell without my bending. It feels like my soul has been ripped apart and my existence with it. I have not eaten in days after they threw me in here and I have no idea where I am.

Sometimes I think I can hear water streaming but I am not sure. Winter had just begun when hell broke loose and oh no, Naga... I hope she is okay, she had better be, I know how strong she is, and she can take care of herself.

I miss her... I really do.

Being weak from starvation has kept me resting most of the time. I can barely sit straight up mostly due to the pain I have in my lower chest area, arms and my legs. I'm pretty sure I have a few broken ribs and bones because I have been bandaged by some unknown stranger who've also dressed me in some black shirt and pants but my bindings are thankfully intact.

My legs are barely functional but I can move my arms without wincing too much from the pain.

As I move about I notice the fabric leading to my head and while tracing it I discover that a roll of cloth has been tightly wrapped around my forehead as well although it's been dyed by blood while my hair is untangled and sticky from sweat, dirt and no doubt even more blood.

Having no food has left me weak and my body sore from the torture I went through from that day onwards but I have been given water thankfully to quench my thirst. Muscles have started to wear away as I can feel the mass shrinking against the mattress day by day as I lay in wait for my impending doom.

After trying to stand once again, I yelp and fall from the sudden pain and lose consciousness. I have no idea how long I have been out but when I awake, I am somewhere else as the cold stonewalls have been replaced by wood by the looks of it.

Shifting my head further around I notice I am in a large bed and tucked away under a thick blanket and my head resting on a soft pillow and it feels warm and cozy.

Oh how I've missed this feeling.

I remember taking it for granted once before but right now its undoing me and it feels really good while I carefully try to stretch across the great wonder before I hear a sigh. Once again, my senses go alert as I try to locate the origin of the sound, and when I do find it I am met with a white and red mask with dark gleaming eyes hidden beneath it.

"Good Evening Avatar."

**Dumdumdumduuuuuuuuuum! Cliffy! Because they're worth it**.


	2. Resurrection

"What do you want?" I asked with pleading eyes, voice still hoarse and throat sore after continuous sobbing from my previous installment.

I promised myself that I wouldn't cry.

However, after they moved me away from Mako that night at the Air Temple prison I couldn't just hold it in anymore. I held it in until I ended up in that cold empty room. And I think the emptiness is what actually had let me fall so low. I was stronger than this but the shallowness from losing my bending had just brought me to a certain point where I just let everything go.

Even thinking of _that _as an option had been on mind several times, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. People would remember me for being a coward. And a coward is what I'm far from, even though I stand helpless against my captor right now.

"You." He sternly replied as he moved closer to the bedframe and stood before me with a content posture as if he was enjoying this.

"What? I muttered.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" he raised his tone, with a hint of annoyance in it.

"I don't understand."

"Do not fear young Avatar, you will soon enough."

He made his way towards the side of the bedframe, crossing his one arm across his chest while the other was resting below his chin as if he was in deep thought.

Somehow, his close proximity has made me feel somewhat fearful of what he might do, as I am no shape of defending myself should he decide to _lecture_ me once again. The thing is, during my first two weeks of my imprisonment I probably suffered the worst beating possible to humankind and it will probably scar me for the rest of my life, that is if I live that long to repeat those words again.

The White Lotus might have been hard on me but they never resorted to physical punishment or abuse in this case as the only thing I can recall was being slapped at with the pointer when I had failed or stopped paying attention during my teaching.

Still this madman went on me like we were on par which we probably would have been if I still had my bending.

Instead, I was beaten so badly I could no longer stand on my own feet. I'm pretty sure he had enjoyed it but he hadn't even shown a hint of emotion whatsoever, not even a laugh as he whipped at me like I was the bane of his existence. And after that I had been thrown back into the prison cell like it had never happened and he just left without saying a word and kept repeating the process every other day until one day he just stopped.

He turned his gaze elsewhere and I followed it until it rested on a table, which seemed to hold a tray and several plates, while a jar probably filled with water rested aside it.

"Eat." His voice smooth and assertive as he starts walking away and leaves me behind without even looking back, and closes the door to my confinement. I hear a click and that is my cue, as I carefully slide off the bed and almost trip as I haven't really stood up on my own for a while now.

My balance is still unsteady as I sloppily walk over to the table that is placed in front of a comfortable looking chair. I carefully take a seat while wincing against the pain in my abdomen. And I notice that the ache from yesterday has subdued somewhat, but now newfound discomfort courses through me that I had no idea of until now.

Water is my first priority as I take the water jug and fill up a cup that has been placed beside it. I take a sip not caring if it has been poisoned or not as the dryness in my throat is killing me. It tastes divine but also sweet for some reason I notice in the aftertaste that still lingers and I wonder.

It actually isn't that bad at all as I refill my cup and start to observe the things that are in display in front of me.

Food hasn't really been an option and once I went into full starvation the hunger-feelings just slipped away. The first few days had been awful but as the days went by, I learned to subdue the cravings I had.

Starting of carefully with a bowl of rice, I bring the chopsticks to my mouth, and drop a few pieces on the table as my hands shake lacking both the strength and energy I once had. The taste is there I can barely feel it as the only thing I've been having since that uneventful day is water and blood, my own blood I imagine as I must've suffered from internal wounds and I'm still amazed that I'm sitting here right now.

Swallowing is rather hard as I haven't had anything but fluids in the past few weeks and it even hurts a little as I take small mouthfuls managing as best as I can to take in the newfound nourishment in front of me. As I finish the bowl of rice after what feels like an eternity I begin taking small bites from a grilled fish. Truthfully, I hadn't expected this kind of hospitality from my jailor. I expected him to just throw me away and let me root in the abyss, but here I am enjoying a good meal.

It feels odd and I'm not sure what he's up to either.

The door clicks once more and I know he has returned for whatever reason to harass me the least.

He walks up me and takes a seat at a nearby couch. I dare not to look as I continue with my task. His breathing is tiresome I hear in the grunts in-between and I take a peak wondering what he's got in store for me. And what I see is not what I had expected as he's half-naked from the waist up, and hair damp no doubt from having just taken a shower.

Oh how I'd love to take one right now, or even a bath. I must probably smell filthy but I'm unusually clean from having been through all this.

It finally hits me then, he's not wearing his mask!

His eyes lock with mine and grins mischievously. I frown in return and turn away feeling uncomfortable.

"I see you've regained your appetite."

I return my gaze once again.

"Please continue."

Suddenly I've lost my appetite all together and I lay down the chopsticks.

"I said, please continue." His voice strained as if he had just gone from playful to angry.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I reply my voice barely audible.

He rises from his seat and walks up to me with heavy steps now standing tall in front of me.

"We do not let food go wasted here or else there will be consequences."

Panic returns once more and I gulp while leaning back a little due to his intimidating presence.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand cut! Now this can still go either way as we progress through the story, as I'm still uncertain of our Avatars fate. I guess we will just have to wait and see unless you can convince me otherwise.**


	3. The Cleansing

While grabbing my right hand, he tilts my chin upwards with his other. Forcing me to shift my gaze once more into those menacing eyes of his. His face seems somewhat twisted and I am once again helpless against this foe, the one who practically undid my meaning of existence and is keeping me locked away from those I treasure the most.

I miss mom and dad, Master Katara… the Airbending family... Mako. Why is he doing this, I never asked to be the Avatar.

I'm not sure when, if it was when my eyes had started to flutter, but in one swift movement his lips has found mine and I stay still fearing what he might do if I respond.

"You are mine. Remember that." He licks his lips in delight and undoes me from his iron grip.

I'm still in shock of what he has just done, and stare blankly into the distance, while he gradually walks away. The click is what brings me back into reality of what has just happened, and I suddenly feel sick to my stomach and almost throw up.

Quickly grabbing the cup, I gulp down the liquid to wash away the unsatisfying taste in my mouth and I sigh deeply.

I hadn't expected this. I hadn't expected this at all.

After finishing what I can from the leftover meal, I make my way to the bed before stumbling upon another entrance to my left. It is just in the opposite of the bed that I had no recollection of, probably due to my unwanted guest from a while earlier.

After closer inspection, I am welcomed by a marble-clad bathroom. It holds an oversized bathtub, a shower that is surrounded by smaller windows, and a sink and toilet beside it. Suddenly emotions rip through me as I fall unto my knees and shed tears. It's like dream come true.

My previous settlement had a rusty toilet and sink, but nothing other than that.

Wincing once more at my bruises I take a small tour around the vast room that almost rival the one I currently slept in. It's very luxurious and modern, with hints of Water Tribe engravings along the sculptured walls while I note the fresh towels on the vanity and bathrobes hanging beside the open door. The sudden urge to take a bath swells inside me as I slowly start to undress from my so-called attire until I am in nothing but my bindings.

I clearly see now that they are not my own, as the material is different and I shift a little feeling slight discomfort rushing through me. So I quickly unshed the fabrics as fast as I can without straining my already tattered body further.

Finally being free and naked against my skin, I find a body-length mirror and take in the creature I see, and notice that I look so different, so frail, so thin and battered. My hair is disheveled and sticky and I have thin pink lines running across my torso down to my thighs. Oddly enough, my face is free from any hint of abuse apart from my own distress and uncertainty.

Turning to the shower, I flip the handle making the water flow while slowly adjusting the heat to my liking. It feels good but it also burns at my body, as the hint of beating takes its toll at the searing torrent that washes away the grime and depravity I have felt since it all began.

Finding a soap-bar, I push away the showerhead, begin to lather up my hands, and carefully start to work my body down. It stings quite a lot when I reach my stomach were the lines are more firm and the bruises more tender as I carefully reach my backside not wanting to miss a spot should I have to go without a decent shower once more.

It feels amazing as the stream of steamy water finally unknots my sore muscles and I begin to relax after what has felt like an eternity. Taking my head out of the water I begin hunting for some shampoo to cleanse my hair which is no doubt really messed up for going unkempt for so long, and I may even have to cut it should I come by any scissors. After finally finding different bottles, I open each one and sniff at its content until I come by a vanilla scented one and decide that it will have to do.

Carefully massaging my scalp I work the substance in my hair, it feels really soothing and relaxing, and it reminds me of the times mom used to do this to me when I was little. I find it hard to break through some knots and I know already that a trimming is needed for when it allows. And once again I am under the streaming water before I rinse of the rest of the leftover shampoo and yelp a little as I feel something sting just above my hairline and then I remember the bandages I had wrapped around my forehead the other day, or was it the other night? I have no idea as time stood still in my current enclosure.

When I awoke at my current 'residence', most of the bandages had been removed which was the first sign that I was indeed being taken care of by someone. It felt good knowing that someone at least didn't hate me for what I am or was...

Deciding that a bath might be a little too risky in my current state, I cover myself in one of the bathrobes that seem to oddly fit not being too big or small at all and I wrap my hair in a towel. Normally I would've just Waterbended away the excessive water, but during my staying at the Air Temple Island, the acolytes had gotten a tad furious at my mess I left every time I had washed up, so I had begun doing it the traditional way non-Benders did with toweling and all.

Who would have thought it would come in handy this time around?

I begin searching through the cabinet above the sink for any utilities and find several combs and some scissors. Considering I didn't have my hair spools this time around I would have to cut it quite a bit unless I could find some hair ties, oh, which I did actually find, lucky me!

Combing what I can manage through my now clean but still damp hair, I find several lose strands along the way, which means I have shed quite a lot during my imprisonment, probably due to my malnourishment and sigh deeply. I really value my hair but due to all training I've had to master, a ponytail had just helped that much. I only trim so little in the end, with what I could muster while using the mirror above the sink as support so I did not accidentally cut off too much.

Giving myself a few side-glances through the mirror makes me content on my work I had just completed. Sure, it didn't look like my usual-self but it looked way better than what I had come in with only a while ago. I stow away the leftover hair in the trashcan beneath the sink that I had managed to gather with my feet and hands while I flush the rest down the toilet hoping no one would find out what I had just done. I didn't like these girly things okay. However, I refused looking filthy and poor. And should I die right here and now then it would be with dignity and that sure counted even in my current condition. Avatar or not, I was still a human being for spirits sake.

Seeing as I had no other way to dry my hair I would just let the towel do it's magic while I go search for something presentable. And as I walk across the marble floor, I almost slip on my way out and was once again in the bedroom-room whatever it was as I hunt for something other to wear.

I find a big closet hidden inside the wall just by the left side of the bed and begin searching through the drawers for anything to wear. While managing to find a pair of shorts and a shirt that seems a tad too loose. I quickly discard the robe and put on the shorts in one swoop and let the T-shirt fall on after some hassle to fit it through the cloth on my head but it seems way better than my current clothing that still laid on the bathroom floor along with bindings that surely didn't belong to me.

I hear an audible cough and freeze before slowly turning around to see who had made the noise.

"Go on. Just admiring the view."

I feel the embarrassment creeping towards my face before I manage to gather some words. "What do you want?" I shift my stance further to elaborate. "Actually what are you doing here?"

He just shakes his head before standing up. And I notice he is wearing the same pants from before but is also dressed in a soft looking shirt and his hair appears tidy like he actually cares for it.

"Just enjoying what's mine," he replies before coming closer. To close actually, as he is invading my personal space once more.

"Don't" I hiss without realizing I had said the words out loud as I take a few steps back until the wall is coming down on me. I think a tear might have escaped my eye, I'm not sure. However, he suddenly backs away with hands in the air waving defeat and it just seems so odd coming from him.

"I'm not here to hurt you anymore, if that's what you're referring to."

"What?" I managed my voice just above a whisper.

"Like I said; I think you've suffered enough, for now."

**So sorry guys! I caught the flu last week and haven't really been feeling well. But I can promise you a little longer than average chapter than what I had aimed for when I began writing this one. **

**I've also spoken to my mentor aka bff about what he thinks I might do with this story. Turns out, he had more gruesome endings than what I had planned so we settled on something less wicked to please all readers, even though I know some people are expecting it to end badly. It just isn't my way of writing as I do love "happy endings". It can still end badly though just not the way I originally planned. Please do review, it means a lot!**


	4. Early Riser

**A/N: Thanks for the replies so far! You have no idea how much it means to me, so here is a little earlier than scheduled chapter that has been bugging me since Friday.**

"Why should I trust you?" I cross my arms defensively.

He takes a step closer this time.

"You have my word."

"Your word? Your word?! Do you even realize what you're saying right now?!" That he even dared implying that right now. That monster! I am actually beyond furious for what it's worth, and I couldn't care less.

"You took away the one thing that mattered to me the most, the one thing that defined me, and all I have is your word?

I sink back against the wooden frame behind me onto the floor, which is unusually warm.

"You're beyond crazy." I mutter back while forcing my gaze elsewhere but at him. I've had enough of this, really.

"We may have gotten to know each other on the wrong end..." he trails off and takes another step closer making the wooden boards quiver against his mass.

"But I assure you with all due respect, I am not here to hurt you Korra."

Did he... Did he just say my name? How dare he!

"And what makes you think I should believe any of this, huh? You beat me up until I couldn't even stand up for days, and then you just stop. What am I, some kind of game to you?!" I shout with hands in the air proving my point for what it's worth.

He comes up to me in no time, and leans above me just as I thought he would hit me as I embrace for impact.

"I assure you Korra, it's not like that… at all, in fact. You may learn that after a while…"

Taking a peak from my protective stance, I see his eyes once more, but they are not the same kind he has been showing up until now. They look sincere and the panic I have been feeling has subdued somewhat. He raises his hand and I fear for the worst until he rests it carefully on my shoulder and I look up.

"The things I did to you may or may not have been planned initially. Had I known that you were not ready yet, it would've turned out differently."

"Really now." I pull my arms down a little.

"Had I had known you were still only in training I would've acted out differently, but too much was already at stake."

"What do you mean?" Letting my guard down completely this time.

"Well for starters, the day you were born, I assumed you were to be male since nothing had been hinted at when your previous life died. My plan had already been set in motion then and I had begun preparing..."

"But?" I continue.

"When I found out that you were only a little girl, most of my intentions were gone, but like I said; too much was already at stake and I couldn't falter."

"Hey! I'm a big girl thank you very much." I retort, before pouting at his questioning. Still, why was he being friendly all of sudden and why was I responding back? I have no idea...

"Sooooo..." I begin as the awkward silence has returned, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. He quickly goes back to his steady pose before walking back, not even saying a word and closes the door quietly this time, but I hear no click.

How odd.

I stifle a yawn, hinting that I should probably go back to bed, as I am still feeling tired not to mention beaten up from my previous nights. Although I feel more refreshed than ever. I mean, who could have thought that a decent meal and shower could turn the tables after having been left to root in that hellhole, though I could have probably ended up worse... Only thinking about it makes me shiver.

Discarding my makeshift hair-dryer, I flip the light-switch off before I stumble into bed, one I am sure going to enjoy for as long as possible. And not because he promised that he wasn't going to hurt me, for what it's worth. I still have my doubts, but I will have to leave that for my next appointment.

It's hard to stay awake much longer as the drowsiness takes over and I lull back into the night.

**~('.')~**

I awake the next morning, greeted by sunlight for the first time in weeks as I groggily shift in the bed. It's really comfortable I have to say, probably even better than anything I've slept in so far. Seeing, as I won't be getting sleep anytime soon, I slide off the bed and flinch a little at my bruises, but they are getting less bothersome I notice. At least my healing powers hadn't been taken I smile faintly at the thought.

As I take in my surroundings once more, a bit more cautious this time, seeing that most of the room is draped in bluish and white colors and I notice the Water Tribe feel to it while still being modern. There are even weapons and other ornaments hanging on the walls while a big painting of the Northern capital is hanging just by the door that probably leads out of my current residence.

It has a somewhat homey feeling to it all and so different to where I had spent my days and nights only recently. I really enjoy the hospitality I really do. However, it makes me wonder on his ulterior motive. Not to mention the weapons, they look as real as they come, which leaves the question if I could use one just in case...

But then again, I won't get far without being able to bend, not mention he can Bloodbend me should he chose to.

While getting closer to the sunlit window, I take in the landscape I see but I quickly notice that we are not in Republic City anymore, or at least not the parts I am familiar with and the panic rises slightly. I hope I haven't been brought out to far as I only that much about the world, being a non-Bender might pose a problem should I ever have a chance at escaping.

Sinking back to my knees, it makes me feel lost and the anxiety is back again. I know the South Pole like the back of my hand, and most of Republic City, but this, wherever I am is not on my list at all. I may have studied all kinds of maps of the world, but this place surely wasn't on those unless I could have a better look of my surroundings.

I hear lights knocks before the door creeks open, which only alarms me further of my current state. But the one person I had feared doesn't walk in. Instead, a woman in weird clothing strolls in with a tray on wheels while something rests on top I notice.

"Your breakfast Miss." she gallantly says. Before turning her heel and closing the door on her way out.

Still no click.

So they aren't locking it anymore I can see that. But why? Shouldn't they fear I might escape?

Pondering wherever I should eat or go explore stays for a while, but my stomach then protests knowing newfound energy is near as it reaches my nostrils. I decide to go for the easier target and lift the seemingly removable tray from its presence and lay it on top the table I dined at last time.

Apart from the glass of juice, most of the food on display is foreign to me, except from the bowl of chopped fruits. There are no chopsticks either, except a small knife and some weird looking thing that reminds me of a spoon except that it's not, and has these pointy edges.

Grabbing the said thing, I try to scoop up something in the bowl of fruits but they quickly fall off and it annoys me somewhat. Who in the spirits name invented something like this and why?! I try poking with and to my astonishment; the fruit stays on this time. I guess this is similar to gripping then huh.

Whoever invented this must have had a sick mind, but I am a quick learner after all, and handle the instrument with ease after a few mouthfuls.

Having cleared said bowl, I am now presented with several round mushy things, which kinda reminds me of dumplings, but these ones are as flat as they can get. There is a small bowl filled with what looks like to be jam beside the flat dumplings, and it reminds me of the sea prune jam I used to eat back at home but this one is red as it gets, and reminds of... yeah _that_.

Taking a quick taste with my finger, I feel the sweet sweet taste of something... Well something sweet! Its way out of my league but it's good that I can tell. I roll the flat thing and dip it in the jam before taking a bite, and oddly enough, it tastes even better against my taste buds who are reaching orgasmic levels by now.

I finish rolling all four in no time, until I am only left with what looks to be seal jerky but it looks kinda burned if you ask me, and some scrambled eggs, and that I can live with at least.

I take a bite of the jerky but it's not as chewy as I had expected and tastes different. I think this is what they call bacon I think. I remember seeing dad eating this once when we were at the Glacial-spirits festival a few years ago. It tastes good, and so do the eggs as I wash away the remaining bites with the glass of juice I had almost forgotten.

Feeling sated and content. I rise from my humble servings and take a quick peak in the bathroom to begin my daily routine, one I had almost forgotten, but have been reminded of once more, now that my bodily functions have begun working as intended.

As I unlock the door and waltz out I almost yelp, as I stumble upon no other than him, who is sitting in that damn forsaken couch again, in a robe nonetheless, reading what seems to be the newspaper.

I stay still, while still holding the door handle until he looks up with a grin, eyes closed.

"Uhm..."

"Why good morning to you to, I assume you slept well considering your gentle appearance." He folds said newspaper while speaking those words.

"How was breakfast?" his gaze wanders to the table once again.

Frowning at his questioning "I-It was good." I manage to say, feeling both awkward and a bit scared at the same time.

"Good to hear Korra. Well at least we're on the right track, aren't we now?"

There he goes again with my name. I finally let go of the door before standing there in the middle of room, no doubt looking weird.

**Damn, so chapters are getting longer or maybe not? I just wanted our heroine to have a good time after all the shit she's been through while having Amon fracking up her current situation further. Which no doubt adds question to the following... What the frack is happening?! Cliffy & Co I tell you.**

**Soon is all I can say. Soon... **


	5. Unexpected

**A/N: You know, it's funny. Because when I started with this story, I had aimed for maybe 10-15 short chapters. One flu and some Anime later, all these ideas start popping into my head and now we're more into like 50+, although I will keep them as short as possible (2k) unless things get out of hand. I have even written down plot details and whatnot (which is soooo not me) so I am not sidetracked, though Korra might get sidetracked. I mean, we will just have to find out now don't we?**

"Why don't you come here and have a seat?" he asks with a kind voice, but it only makes it sound weird coming from him, my worst nightmare more the less, reality as well, when I think about it.

"Uhm... No thanks, I'm fine here." as I take a seat on the bed instead, leaving a good distance between us. Enough for me to feel less stressful than normal with his presence around.

"If you say so..." he trails off and unfolds the newspaper again.

"D-Did you want something?" I try asking, but the words doesn't come out right, and I may have raised my voice to squeal-like levels.

He doesn't answer directly and continues with his task, like if I wasn't here at all. It makes me a bit bothered that said person who controls the Equalists, is sitting here carefree, with a normal expression on his face... Wait a minute, what is normal for this guy anyway?

When I think about it, this is the third time I've see him without the mask, and he sure isn't scarred like I had believed at first.. Well I guess the slimy sleaze-ball Tarrlok was telling the truth after all. Unless, this is someone else of course.

An idea hits me to prove my suspicion.

"Noatak?"

He looks up from the papers and stares at me blankly.

Okay... So maybe calling him by his birth name was a bad idea, but at least it proved my point: it is him all right.

"Yes Korra?" his voice is icy cold this time, gone is his playful one, and back is the voice that still haunts my dreams.

Quick Korra think, think for Agni's sake! My brain is shutting down I have no words whatsoever to spill and it only seems to agitate him further.

He rises from his seat and drops the newspaper on the floor making a hassle, and starts walking to me, slowly but surely.

"I am sure one is to speak, should he or she be spoken to, am I not right?"

I can only give him a glare and a slight nod as a respond, but he keeps coming closer.

"Staring is also considered rude, and to the Master of the house none the less." he pauses for a moment, before his expression changes again. "I believe punishment is in order."

Oh-oh, I've done it again, spirits help me. I begin crawling backwards until I reach the far end of the bed frame and my hands are now resting on the edge, but I have nowhere to escape unless...

I jolt up from the bed in an instant and aim for the bathroom, but I slip. Curse my unsteady balance I mentally blame myself. But it's too late.

He is on top of me in a flash, pinning me down with his weight, while holding my hands down with his own above my head, while his other roams free, and I try to break lose but it's useless.

Spirits, damn it!

"Ah… Let me go!" I scream back in a futile attempt.

He only chuckles in response, before lowering his head until were eye-to-eye and I flinch.

"My my, aren't you a lively one. I told you there would be consequences."

He pulls up my shirt with such force that it rips apart before it even reaches its endpoint and lets go. His hand then rests on my waist and I try to fight it but I don't have the strength, not that I could've overpowered him anyway.

Slowly sliding his hand further up, fingers trailing delicately across my skin, he is careful enough to avoid the bruises like he already knew where they were. His destination is close by, and I know where he is going with this; I had feared it the day I was captured, but he hadn't done anything, except beaten me like it was all that mattered.

He cups my left breast, and begins fondling slowly; forcing me to whimper and I try to look away. But he just squeezes harder, telling me through pain that I am not allowed to do such thing.

"This is for you disobeying, and you better remember it well." his tone even more maleficent than before.

I knew if I were to fight it, it would only turn up uglier so I did what my mind was telling me and let go. Easing my struggle and a grin flashes across his face.

"Good girl, I see you have decided to behave."

Closing my eyes is the best I can do, as he has his way with me.

I feel the tingling sensation over my nipple now, and the disgust it brings only makes me fall lower. He's making circling motions then sucks deeply like a baby would to its mother and it feels so weird and so wrong at what is going on right now. His tongue traces over to my other one and repeats the process and my body unwillingly responds to his assault and it make me only feel more and more sinful as the moments pass by.

Having stopped his assault, I open my eyes hoping it is over, but he only brings his lips to mine in a flash and attacks my mouth forcibly. Then biting down on my lower lip, and I wince in return, and it hurts as I feel something dribble on my chin going further down my throat.

I recon it is blood as the pain I feel is similar to when I got a busted lip once when I was younger.

He continues moving further now, licking his way up to my earlobe and tenderly tugs on it with his teeth, and I cannot take it anymore due to the disgusted feelings that are crawling towards me.

"S-Stop." I try, but the words come out differently than what I had planned.

"Why stop now Avatar? You seem to be enjoying it as much as I do." he looks down on me, and I know what he's referring to.

My nipples are erect and sensitive from the over-stimulation and I frown in return.

"There there." he goes before finding his way towards them again, and begin the repetitive torture, nibbling and caressing as if I'm some kind of animal.

"Ahh.." I stifle moan. Curse this body of mine. Never has it listened to me, and when I think about it, it is also the reason why I am in this mess in the first place.

I feel something hot coursing through me, a deep and dark emotion perhaps. I'm not sure, I've never felt like this before but it's bringing me closer to something, I can tell.

His hand has slipped down my shorts I now notice as I feel the warm feeling going down _there._

Rubbing then caressing gently and sensibly he shifts the fabric and pulls them downwards until they reach my knees and then rips them apart, like they're made of paper, barely straining his hand before going back to cup my nether-regions again.

Being this naked and vulnerable makes my cheeks go flush and try to hold back a moan, but it breaks through anyway and he grins back.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." he brings his hand on display showing something sticky dribbling down on his fingers. He licks it with awe and hums.

"You taste mighty fine Avatar. Perhaps I made the right decision after all."

"I-I..." I try, but it doesn't just come out. I'm to flustered to speak or concentrate for that matter.

This feeling, whatever it is, is undoing me, and I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep up with him ravaging me like this, but it feels so good! I don't want him to stop, but it just so wrong. Spirits I'm losing it, but I just can't help it.

"Please..." I try but my intentions come out wrong, eyelids half-closed as I notice the spark in his eyes.

He enters one, then two fingers and rubs sensibly at that spot. I gasp in return and raise up my pelvis further in the air, giving him easier access.

"So demanding." he goes. And this time let's go of my arms and sinks further down my body.

I grab hold of the fabric around his shoulders and clench tightly and he seems to get the message and sinks in position.

"Mmm," he goes again. "This also smells nice, I can't wait to taste it my little sweet Korra."

"Please... N-No…" I try, but gasp in response and my words come out fragmented.

He sucks and does circling motions across my little nerve-bundle, the one I have only dared to explore a few times. However, he seems to know exactly what he is doing as I groan back in return. My muscles in my lower abdomen clench and so does my upper highs, he's breaking me apart, I can feel it, and I'm close.

Something wet and slippery enters my most sacred place, and I look down and notice that his face is now buried entirely in my nest and spreads apart my nether-lips further for better view. One of his fingers goes back to the bundle, while his other hand heads back to my abdomen, where he makes light trails against my barely fit stomach. It feels nice but also tickles somewhat but not in a devilish way, just enough that it feels relaxing but the sensation I'm being given just a bit lower drives me above the edge this time.

My lower muscles clench tightly as I gasp before letting out a gleeful groan and dissolve against the exploding sensation and shatter falling limp on the floor.

**Ok I think we'll stop here for now. I have no idea what just happened I promise! Oh and I'm still learning how to write this kind of stuff so bear with me! I was thinking like one update a week but since this one came a bit earlier, you'll have to wait while I finish next chap. And for those wondering: I only have time to write during weekends unless I hang out or whatever.**


End file.
